


Teach me to do it? Human way.

by Kakashisith



Series: Half-machine, half-human [4]
Category: Terminator (Movies)
Genre: Angst, First Kiss, First Time, Hand Jobs, Leather Kink, M/M, Nightmares, Porn Watching, Spit As Lube, Swearing, Terminator with feelings, Touching, power bottom T-800
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:15:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23599690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kakashisith/pseuds/Kakashisith
Summary: This is request by Nitocris. Uncle Bob gets educated about human sexuality. Follows 2 years after https://archiveofourown.org/works/20653304
Relationships: John Connor/T-800 (Terminator), John Connor/The Terminator
Series: Half-machine, half-human [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1650082
Comments: 3
Kudos: 12





	Teach me to do it? Human way.

A youngster, 18 or so, was sitting in front of his PC and watching a video. He hated his brown hair. It was boring. Also it was a bit too long, covering his eyes too much.  
He had that shy look about him teens often get when they've grown too much too fast, like they aren't really sure about being a man just yet. He was skinny, but the way his clothes hung gave away the muscle beneath; he was hiding his young body perfectly.  
He opened ebay, then amazon. He was trying to find new boots for his feet, that were growing too fast.  
"Booooooooooooooring..." John Connor yawned and begun searching for ways to entertain himself.  
Click.  
Click.  
"Bullshit."  
Then, a simple porn site, xhamster. John rolled his eyes, but still clicked.  
ARE YOU 18 OR OLDER?  
John had just gotten 18 so he clicked YES.  
Two naked people fucking, many choices. Females, asian, black, white; small breasts, big breasts, bizarre breasts. Red heads, brunettes, blondes, mohawks...  
He chose a beautiful blonde woman and clicked on the image. The woman had curly blonde hair, beautiful breasts, flat stomach and very toned legs.  
"The legs just like my mom,"thought John. Thinking about Sarah Connor`s legs made him feel uncomfortable. Actually watching women felt some how....boring? Irritating?  
Instead of leaving xhamster, John clicked on gay porn. He let out a breath and clicked on a first picture. He didn`t dare to watch videos, not just yet.  
The man on the picture was almost perfect. His smile was soft with a hint of femininity, his strong bone structure was all male. He reminded John of Uncle bob, actually too much. He felt a twitch in his jeans.  
John Connor blushed, but continued watching men wearing leather, tattoos, piercings.  
*Why am I doing this?* he thought to himself. *Do I really like men? Or just a particular cyborg?*  
John Connor laughed nervously at himself, then scratched his jaw. He did it all the time, when he was confused. Had he just found out, that he liked guys more than girls? He threw his jeans away but the thought of touching himself wasn`t exactly what he wanted.  
Also he was too sleepy, so he fell asleep in his bed, naked, under the blanket.

John Connor had a dream, a nightmare actually. In his dream he saw him approaching. He was only 12 years old and he hesitated. Then the reality hit him. Because deep down he knew, that this wasn`t the machine sent to protect him. The one who did that, Uncle Bob, wasn`t there... This one, this machine, this Terminator isn`t the one sent to protect him. It drew a shotgun and fired towards John Connor. In this nightmare, John Connor felt the bullets go through his body, shedding blood and shattering bones. In the nightmare, he could hear people screaming. He saw his mother open fire against the Terminator, but no use! The bullets did nothing. It looked down at John Connor like an avenging angel- mission completed. The Machine turned and walked away...  
"John Connor?"  
John Connor woke, because Uncle Bob had stepped into his room and was calling his name.  
He could feel the blush increasing in his cheeks. He was naked, though covered with a blanket, in front of the Terminator, he`d started to like more and more. He felt weird but...turned on.  
"Are you ok, John Connor?" asked Uncle Bob, looking at him with almost emotionless face."Your body temperature is high."  
Damn, but it or HE always noticed everything! Every...damn...thing. It would be useless to lie to him.  
"You woke me up." said John, trying to avoid next questions. He didn`t want things to get awkward.  
Uncle Bob didn`t say anything. He just stood there, waiting for commands, instructions.  
T-800 turned his head towards the PC.  
*Crap!*John Connor swore mentally, but the Terminator had already seen the page John has forgotten to close. Still, he showed no emotions or interest.  
Then he took off his black sunglasses and looked at the site, and again back at John Connor. John could see a hint of confusion in his expression.  
John had a wide grin on his lips, which he covered quickly with his hand. In his mind were opportunities, many of them...  
"What is this?"  
Finally, the question.  
"A porn site, as you see." John tried to remain as serious as he could.*Here we go. This is going to be fun.* John mocked himself lightly.  
Uncle Bob raised an eyebrow at him. Since John had messed with his emotions, he was able to read humans better, or so it seemed.  
John Connor had stopped stretching under the covers and just relaxed, leaning back, his legs straight out,his weight on his elbows. He had calmed down somewhat, and looked at Uncle Bob`s reaction.  
He continued to stare, brain on hold.  
"You don`t like people, making friends?" asked Terminator slowly.  
"I like to be with you." John Connor said automatically, not looking up.  
"What do you mean?" asked Uncle Bob.  
Too late to dissemble. John went with his original thought. "I feel safe, when you are around, you know?"  
"That`s good," said Uncle Bob slowly."Anything else?"  
John Connor met T-800`s eyes, looking for some sign of where this conversation might be going, but got no clear response.  
"What do you think?" asked John Connor.  
After John paused, T-800 said," Go on. Nothing to be afraid of."  
John gave him a look but continued."I guess I discovered that I like you know.... uhhhhhhhhhhhhh...men more than women. But you know I have had a brief encounter and it was some years ago. With you."  
Now they were getting somewhere. The Terminator asked,"do you want to do something like that again?"  
John Connor shifted to a cross-legged position under the blanket, so his upper body wasn`t covered anymore. "Yeah? But I have no experience."  
"I have some files."said T-800 with a raised eyebrow. "Just keeping them. Not sure, why."  
The Terminator reached out with his hand and gently touched John`s neck and shoulders. He was sitting next to John Connor, very, very close.  
John Connor wasn`t sure what had just happened, but his body was telling him very loudly that he liked it.  
He kept perfectly still. As long as he didn`t do anything drastic then he wouldn`t get in trouble. He wasn`t about to stop T-800 though, his body was so lithe. It was just all skin and toned perfection. So strong and flexible that it was just sinful.  
He took a deep breath.  
Shit he`s hot...  
"What are you thinking about?" came the question.  
John Connor cocked his head so his hair covered his left eye. "Undress."  
T-800 stood up and dropped his pants , tank top and then flicked them with a delicate kick onto a nearby chair. The corners of his mouth rose in a smile.  
A tremor ran through John Connor, his breaths short.  
T-800 understood John Connor. He would be his first. He lowered his mouth and pressed a kiss to John's lips. He was met with urgent hunger. A moan escaped from deep within John's throat. The Terminator stopped to look upon the youngster.  
Gazing down, he saw confusion pass over John Connor's face.  
"Tell me, how you want to proceed."asked Terminator.  
Observing the full state of arousal that was pressing against his upper thigh, he slid his hand slowly down and closed his fingers around John`s cock.  
With his other arm he gathered John up close to his chest and began a slow probing kiss. The Terminator felt the growing tension in the young man's body.  
"Nnnnnnnghhhhh....go on..."  
Suddenly John Connor came explosively.  
"Oh, fuck," he whispered, hiding his face in the Terminator's neck, "I'm sorry."  
"It`s ok. I guess that`s how it is supposed to end?"  
John Connor nodded and relaxed.

"Wanna try something else?" asked John Connor, after catching his breath.  
The Terminator raised his head. "What do you have in mind?"  
John Connor looked at the floor and blushed. "I`d like to go further..."  
"How much further?" the voice was still stern, still unrelenting."You don`t need to be afraid."  
The youngster complied, raising his eyes to meet the Terminator, his gaze holding both wariness and a challenge. "I want the REAL thing !"  
T-800 stepped back. Enough to ask, just once more.  
"You sure, John Connor?"  
In responce, John Connor stood abruptly up and put his hands around the half-macchine half-human. He knew, that his protector could FEEL and had emotions. Those same hands strayed with purpose up the muscles of his back, palms climbing, fingers digging, pulling, as John's lips touched the hard muscles of T-800's chest. Teeth bit not at all gently, as the young man abandoned all gentleness.  
T-800 felt no need to leash his strength any longer. With a muted sound deep in his throat, he closed his hands on the sides of John's face, contacting those soft lips below him, breaking open something primal in them both. John's mouth was free beneath his, willing and wanton, as Uncle Bob crushed those lips furiously with his own.  
It was madness. It could lead to disgrace for both of them, but it was too late to retreat.  
"Teach me. Teach me, how humans mate."  
John's hands went to T-800's large penis. He caressed it, his hands inexperienced but very gentle, and T-800 shivered.  
"That`s what I do, when I`m alone." John said, quietly, continuing his gentle stroking.  
"Okay..."The Terminator whispered hesitantly. The touch was too much gentle, so he needed to relax somehow to feel what John was doing. His hands reached out blindly, perhaps to pull away John's hands from his penis, but as the young man continued his rhythmic stroking, now a little more firmly, he abandoned his resistance to the gentle but insistent caress, and his hands fell back down to his sides. John Connor smiled.  
John Connor leaned closer, stopping his caress for a moment so he could kiss the Terminator on the mouth and in the hollow of his throat. He didn`t hope for any response, so he was happily surprised, when T-800 leaned back, just a bit. But John pulled back, hesitating.  
"John...?"Uncle Bob asked, opening his eyes, his expression one of concern. "What is it?"  
John Connor hesitated a moment, uncomfortably, before answering.  
"You haven`t done this before. With a man." It was a statement, not a question, and John Connor looked down, embarrassed.  
Then he sighed, closing his eyes. "And not with a woman either."came quietly from between his lips.  
"I see." The Terminator said, implacably.  
"I thought," John said, very quietly, "that is, I had hoped-that in this way you could be my first." His face was utterly calm, but his entire body trembled very slightly.  
"I understand." T-800 said, and then added, a bit more gently,"if you still want to go on, then you should be prepared or there will be pain."  
He didn`t really know, how to react to John touching his shoulders, neck and arms. Maybe it wasn`t emotion? He was partly human after all. Maybe it was an istinct... Because only way T-800 could describe it, was good.  
Very good...  
Instincts, yes... those were instincts.  
Instinct, that he couldn`t hold back a small moan when John`s hand squeezed his cock, or when John accidently or not so accidently touched his nipples.  
"John..."  
"Just touch me," the Terminator told him and closed his eyes, giving himself into John's capable hands. Whatever he did was sure to lead to pleasure.  
"You really do like it, don`t you?" asked John, continuing his assault on Terminator`s body. All the shame and hesitating was gone.  
"Yes," T-800 admitted, for some reason a little embarrassed by his confession.  
John's hand glided down his cock again, to the root, then up, squeezing and pulling. It was almost unbearably slow, but firm enough and with the calluses on John's hands, very stimulating.  
"It is time to make you feel good." John Connor told with a smile.  
Both were naked and John was on top of T-800, enjoying the slide of skin on skin and hissing as their cocks bumped and slid together. His breath coming in ragged pants John Connor looked down into his protector's eyes. The T-800 was simply lying there, his hands running slowly over John's arms and shoulders.  
"What do you want, John?"  
John cocked his head thoughtfully. The object of his desires was stretched out beneath him, the long, powerful body sprawled across the dark bedcovers.  
He touched the Terminator, the man beneath him, feeling the skin under his fingers. Touching, feeling, enjoying...  
The Terminator thrust his finger into his mouth to slick it. "It should work." he added.  
John`s eyes widened. Did he just got an invitation for having sex? He sucked in a huge breath, and let it out slowly, lowering his head to the pillow.   
Hesitantly, he slid the finger into T-800's anus, moving slowly. He got an immediate response, when the muscular half man-half machine pushed back.   
John shuddered over his whole body and slid a second finger in to join the first. *So that`s how it`s supposed to be...*  
"How clever!" said John, "machine oil..."  
"Don`t be afraid."T-800 raised his head briefly. "Don't stop."  
John withdrew, and took his own cock in hand. He guided the head to the widened opening, pressing.  
Swallowing against a suddenly dry mouth, John pushed in, gasping at the tight heat that enveloped him. Velvet, hot, tight. How he'd imagined it would feel.   
"How do you feel?"  
The look on John's face was one of near shock.  
"So good..."The groan was accompanied by a push of John's hips. He was chewing on his bottom lip.  
He wondered how he would be able to endure this for more than a few seconds, because he just knew that the moment he moved he would shatter into a million pieces. He didn't realise that he was trembling all over until T-800's hands stroked his back soothingly, calming the quivering muscles.  
The sharp pain mingled with the exquisite pleasure of feeling that velvety heat surrounding him so tightly and made him light-headed. Too soon, he thought with dismay the last moment his brain was able to produce conscious thought, then his orgasm overtook him so fast that he couldn't think straight anymore.   
After about 5 minutes John slowly opened his eyes and smiled. "May I ask you a question? A very stupid one, but..."  
T-800 nodded.  
"Was it...was it all right? For you?"  
"I could say... I liked it. I have never done it. "  
John smiled happily, before falling asleep.


End file.
